gothic love
by jeffthekiller2k
Summary: Maybe beast boy's personality was good thing after all...also a little robstar too...


**I know this is pretty short but i will make longer chapters in the future ^_^**

 **"Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside… Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde!** " beast boy sang out in room blasting five finger death punch jekyll and hyde through his earphones at full volume.

Lately beast boy wasn't like his upbeat and cheerful self, in this case..he actually turn into a male version of raven. he was full on emo and goth, he even changed his hair color to a more half green but with shade of black. everyone in the tower was getting worried especially raven.

"why would he do this to himself" she thought. Raven considered blaming herself for putting him down in the past.. This is the distant future where everyone in the tower at the ages between 17-18 max, everyone in the titans has changed in the're own ways...raven is more open with her emotions after defeating her father in battle...robin is less obsessing over villian's including slade ever since him and starfire got together...and well beast boy...well you already know...

 **present day**

beast boy walked through the halls of the tower blasting his death metal music through his headphones while walking towards tne living room couch. which coincidentally was the same place that raven was walking too. they both sat on the couch a couple inches away from each other. raven was knee deep reading her book while beast boy was handbanging to his death metal music. beast boy gave raven a couple of side glaces but everytime he did,he would catch raven staring back at him.

"so...are we gonna keep eyeballing each other or are you gonna have the guts to break the ice like you usually do " raven said never keeping her eyes from her book

"and where is the fun in that?" beast boy replied with a sarcastic monetone

"everything with you is just fun and games isn't it?" raven said still not making any eye contact

beast boy chuckled and shook his head "if think that then you don't know me very well"

raven was taken by surprised at that comment. " _wow his newlyfound goth attitude has really made beast boy more mature"_ raven thought staring at beast boy a little.

"hehe...take a picture ...it will last longer" beast boy said looking forward with a big grin on his face.

raven shook her head and looked back at her book blushing crimson read.

 _"crap! he caught me staring...great."_ raven thought.

"i gotta...um...i-i...um...i gotta go" with that last comment, raven left the living room and slammed her door shut.

"what the hell was that about" beast boy said

beast boy shrugged his shoulders and walked in the kitchen and began to microwave himself some beast boy was fixing himself some food he realized him and raven we're the only ones in the tower since the others had left for a comic-con convention.

as beast boy was in a thinking state of mind when heard someone calling him

"oh beast boyyy" someone said in a singsong kinda voice

beast boy made a frowned face and began to follow where the voice was coming from.

"was that raven?" beast boy going towards raven door which was purposly left cracked open slightly.

beast boy peaked in the room but instantly jerked back with a crimson red expression on his face.

"this is gotta be another dream" beast boy said sweating and blushing like crazy.

"ohhh beast boy...i know your out there...don't be shy...just come on in..hehe" Raven said in a sultry voice with a chuckle at the end.

Beast boy slowly entered the room and instantly got kissed by raven in a hot and passionate kiss before she pulled back and saying "beast boy i...i love you...i've always have...

"y-you love me...r-raven...because i love you too" Beast boy replied still gasping for air in utter shock still.

raven smiled and kissed him before pushing him to the bed and shutting the door behind her making sure her and beast boy can there "alone time"

 **the next day...10:23 am**

Beast boy awoke from the bed with a soft yawn and saw raven laying asleep in her bed.

"did we...oh yeah we did...hehe" Beast boy thought about the occuring events of last night when him and raven "knocked boots"

"morning grass stain" raven said waking up with a smile on her face

"morning rae" Beast boy said cuddling with raven a little bit...

"so...should we tell the others about what...happened yesterday" Beast boy asked

"not yet...we should give it sometime...untill we're both ready"

"hehe...ok rae...i understand"

The newlyfound couple had began to slowly go back to sleep in a cuddle position

 **later that day...**

"boyfriend robin?" Starfire asked in a cheerful tone whom was sitting next to the couch with robin, her boyfriend.

"yeah star?" Robin replied with concern

"Do you love me?" She asked with a bit of sadness

"yes of course star...i love you more than anything in the world" Robin said giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her giggle.

"hehe...i love you too" Starfire said smiling...

The two went back to watching tv in the living as starfire gently layed on robins shoulder..

 **to be continued...**


End file.
